one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Bobos and Mamitas/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Bobos and Mamitas," the second episode of Season 1 of One Day at a Time. Transcript SCENE 1: THE ALVAREZ HOME (PENELOPE'S ROOM) (Penelope and Lydia are sleeping in bed together. Penelope wakes up suddenly due to a nightmare) PENELOPE: Ay! (she starts crying) LYDIA: Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no, no. (Shushing) You were just having a nightmare. You are not at war. You are home. You are safe. Everything is okay. Okay? PENELOPE: Okay. Except, I am 38 years old and sleeping with my mom. LYDIA: And what is wrong with that? PENELOPE: Are you wearing makeup? LYDIA: Of course! What if I got up in the middle of the night and I ran into someone? PENELOPE: Like you might barge in on Julio Iglesias in the bathroom? LYDIA: You don't know where Julio spends his time. And I need to look nice in case I die in my sleep. (Penelope gets up) PENELOPE: Ay, Mami, don't say that. LYDIA: No, mija, if I do die, and I am not saying I will. Make sure that they do a good job on my face for the funeral and bring a little red lipstick along. PENELOPE: I know. You've been telling me since I was five. LYDIA: Don't let-- LYDIA & PENELOPE: them make me up like a putaputa: whore; slut! And my shade is Scarlet Sunrise. LYDIA: (applies lipstick) Okay. I am going to make breakfast. (Lydia walks out. Penelope goes over to the mirror and takes a pill) PENELOPE: This is a good thing. (Takes the pill) Don't give me that look, bitch. SCENE 2: THE ALVAREZ HOME (LIVING ROOM/KITCHEN) (Elena is knocking on the bathroom door while Lydia is doing yoga. The toilet flushes) ELENA: That's two. (it flushes again) That's three! (the toilet flushes for a fourth and fifth time) Oh, my God, five? What's going on in there? (Alex opens the door, and Elena follows him into the kitchen) ALEX: The first one was for pee. And the last four were to piss you off. ELENA: So you're basically murdering the planet just to spite me? ALEX: Yeah, and it worked. LYDIA: Ay, it's impossible to be Zen in this house. ELENA: (to Alex) You know, it's bad enough that you take 40 minute showers. ALEX: I have to use water to get ready. Every time I show up at school, there are all these eye expecting perfection. LYDIA: And you give it to them, papito.papito: Papito literally means "little daddy." Term of endearment for a special man or boy in your life. (she swats him playfully in the head) ALEX: Easy. (Fixes hair) It's setting. LYDIA: (to Elena) Mijamija: short for mi hija, which means my daughter., why are you in your uniform before you shower and get ready? ELENA: I am ready, Abuelita.abuelita: grandma LYDIA: That's what I was afraid of. (Penelope walks in from her room) PENELOPE: Okay, everybody. Let's go. I can't be late. We're having one of our staff meetings at work. ELENA: Aren't there only four of you? PENELOPE: And yet, we take attendance. But I've actually got some good stuff to talk about today, so hopefully I can get through it without being interrupted by Scott, the freakin' bobo.bobo: idiot ELENA: You know, I know bobo is an insult, but it sounds adorable. Like he's a little clown. PENELOPE: Oh, yes, he is a clown. And like every other clown, I want to punch him in the face. But I am a professional. So when he starts pulling his crap, I am gonna smile, I am gonna nod...but inside I am gonna be like... (she hits her fist) Don't worry, I got this. I spent all week preparing this bad-ass spreadsheet and I am gonna make it rain informative data. ELENA: Ooh, I have a lot going on today, too. They're implementing my composting initiative in the cafeteria. LYDIA: I wish I could make you this excited about a comb. ELENA: Our school's waste stream will really shrink if we let the food decompose naturally. And once I am able to introduce worms... triple the excretions. ALEX: You have weird goals. PENELOPE: Hey! No, she doesn't. (Elena walk away) PENELOPE: (whispers) Yeah, she does, right? (Lydia hits her shoulder) SCENE 3: DR. BERKOWITZ'S OFFICE (STAFF ROOM) (Penelope, Lori, Dr. Berkowitz, and Scott are having their staff meeting) DR. BERKOWITZ: Okay! Staff meeting, everybody. Staff meeting. First things first. Lori? LORI: Here. DR. BERKOWITZ: Okay. Penelope? PENELOPE: Here. We're all here. There's four of us. DR. BERKOWITZ: Halfway there. Scott? (Scott clicks his tongue) DR. BERKOWITZ: Dr. Berkowitz. (marks it off on clipboard) Okay, any new business? LORI: Yes! Turns out, I've been wearing the wrong bra size. My whole life! DR. BERKOWITZ: Great. That's- that's- that's great. Anything about the office? PENELOPE: Yes, yes. Here's some information I think you'll all find interesting, dare I say, bad-ass. (hands out spreadsheets) Lately, we've been getting some complains from patients about wait times. DR. BERKOWITZ: Oh, that's not good. PENELOPE: Well, if we stagger our appointments by just five minutes, we could decrease wait time, while still maintaining an excellent level of patient-doctor-- SCOTT: Actually, it sounds like the patients won't get the same amount of time with Dr. B that they're come to expect. PENELOPE: Well, they'd have more time with him, if, if-- SCOTT: Actually, in today's medical industry, it's important we don't sacrifice human interaction just for the sake of expediency. PENELOPE: Actually... Scott, I've been involved in today's medical industry longer than you-- SCOTT: And it's easy to get burned out? I get it. DR. BERKOWITZ: Boy, such great contributions today. LORI: Aw, thank you. SCOTT: All's I am saying is that there's a reason this guy's been running the office this way for so long. Right, Berkules? DR. BERKOWITZ: I like that, yeah. And I must say, I am very attracted to the concept of nothing changing. PENELOPE: Okay, but there is a-- SCOTT: Great! Status quo it is. DR. BERKOWITZ: All right, meeting adjourned. Thank you, everybody. SCOTT: If it ain't broke, don't fix it, right, Doc? (Penelope hits her fists) LORI: Oh, my God, is that how Cubans clap? PENELOPE: You don't want to find out. SCENE 4: THE ALVAREZ HOME (LIVING ROOM) (Lydia is sitting in the living room. There is a knock at the door. Lydia opens the door, and Schneider is there.) SCHNEIDER: I have a salsa emergency. LYDIA: The condiment or the dance? I am equipped for both. SCHNEIDER: There's this girl...Lola. LYDIA: Ooh, is she cubana?cubana: a cuban girl. SCHNEIDER: Close. She's from Sacramento. We're going out dancing tonight, and I may have led her to believe that I know how to salsa dance. Do you think you could show me a couple moves you-- (Lydia turns on salsa music) SCHNEIDER: Wow, you're amazing. LYDIA: I know. Now, salsa is just, "You want me. You can't have me. You want me! No, you can't have me!" Now... take me in your arms like a man. SCHNEIDER: Huh. See, I consider myself a feminist, so I don't know-- (Lydia puts Schneider's hand on her waist.) SCHNEIDER: Oh, that kind of man. Got it. (They dance) LYDIA: One, two, three. One, two, three. Move those hips. Feel the music! Show me something. So, are you in love with this girl? SCHNEIDER: (tutting) Ho, ho, yikes! Slow down. I am not in love with her. Love isn't even real. It's just something your nanny says sometimes to your dad. LYDIA: The first moment I saw my Berto, a lightning bolt went through me and I saw my future. The next forty years went by as quickly as that first night. SCHNEIDER: Wow, that is so inspiring. We hooked up at a barbecue. LYDIA: Okay! It's time to dance. (They start dancing again. Elena walks in through the door with Alex and Penelope. Schneider and Lydia are still dancing.) LYDIA: Churning the bottle. Churning the bottle. (whoops) ¡Sí! sí: yes Take my leg, bruto.bruto: brute ELENA: Ugh, I get it, we're Cuban! LYDIA: ¡Azúcar!azúcar: sugar ELENA: Can you believe this living stereotype? PENELOPE: I know. It's... Uh-oh. Oh, my God, what's happening? (She starts dancing) Oh, it's happening. Oh, oh, oh, oh! I think it's my hot Cuban blood! Oh, I must dance! Whoo! (Penelope and Alex start dancing, too.) PENELOPE: Come on! (she takes Elena's hands, they spin) Oh, I am dizzy. And there goes my shoulder. Whatever, I needed that. I had a crazy annoying day. ELENA: It couldn't have been as bad as mine. At lunch, no one scraped their food into the new composting bins. Even when I stood in front of the trash cans. ALEX: Zach Miller hit her with a hamburger. ELENA: What? No! He threw it in the wrong bin and I deflected it... with my face. No one was listening to me! ALEX: So she started screaming and calling everyone, "Earth murderers." PENELOPE: Look, Elena, I get it, 'cause it's in me, too. In five seconds I go from nodding thoughtfully to lighting a car on fire. ALEX: You lit a car on fire? PENELOPE: That happened only once, okay? And it was kind of an accident. But that's why you and me, we gotta watch it. You know, like today, I barely got a word in before el bobo started interrupting me, talking over me. I couldn't even get my point across. ELENA: Well, that's just sexist. PENELOPE: No. He's not smacking me on the ass and going, "¡Oye, mamita!"¡Oye mamita!: Hey mama! LYDIA: Oh, that makes me miss your abuelo.abuelo: grandfather PENELOPE: You want to see real sexism? Be a woman in the Army, okay? You got a 22-year-old white boy from South Carolina marching behind you going, "Is it hot out here or is it you?" Of course it was hot out there. It was a freaking desert. But you wanna know how I dealt with that bobo? By being a better soldier than him. And eventually, that's how they saw me, not as a woman at all. LYDIA: I would prefer to die. Yo no entiendo comoyo no entiendo como: I don't understand how these men and women all want to be the same. We should celebrate our differences. I would never trade these (points to her chest) for that. (points to Schneider's crotch) PENELOPE: Mami. SCHNEIDER: No, no, I agree with her. Everybody wants to see those. (points to her chest) Nobody wants to see this. (Points to his crotch). PENELOPE: Okay, everybody stop gesturing. ELENA: Mom, I am not talking about old people sexism. PENELOPE: (She laughs) Okay. ELENA: It's much more subtle now. Men assert their power through microaggressions and mansplaining. LYDIA: Oh, mansplaining? Is that like manscaping? I just learned that and I love it. ELENA: No, mansplaining is when a-- SCHNEIDER: It's when a man explains something to a woman that she already knows, but he acts like he's teaching her. Does that make sense? What? I was just explaining what mansplaining-- Oh, wow! PENELOPE: Elena, microaggressions and all this little crap. If I got bent out of shape every time a man said something stupid, you wouldn't be here. ELENA: Mom! This is a real problem. The sexism I'm talking about is all the little disrespectful things that men do that-- SCHNEIDER: That they don't even realize. Sorry, I cut you off. Talk as long as you want. Not that you need my permission. I'm just You know what? I'd like to hear from the ladies. Women. Females. You guys. Not guys, humans. LYDIA: Wow, you broke Schneider. ELENA: Mom, this stuff might not seem like a big deal, but it chips away at you. You gotta call Scott out. PENELOPE: Why would I waste my time? LYDIA: That is right. You will never win men over by confronting them. You flirt with them. You hypnotize them. And then you do whatever the hell you want. And then they will think they are the boss, but really, you are the boss. ELENA: Why can't they just know you're the boss? LYDIA: Oh, no, they would be so upset. ELENA: That is horrifying. LYDIA: Oh, sí? Well, nobody ever threw a hamburger in my face. ALEX: Man, I'm glad I'm a guy, so I don't have to think about sexism. SCENE 5: THE ALVAREZ HOME (ELENA'S ROOM) (THE ROOM IS DARK, ELENA IS SLEEPING. LYDIA ENTERS THE ROOM) LYDIA: Mi amor,mi amor: my love wake up. (ELENA SCREAMS, STARTLING LYDIA) ELENA: What are you doing? LYDIA: I was thinking that if you would wear a little makeup, you would look presentable and maybe the people in school would listen to your garbage ideas. ELENA: How would that help? LYDIA: Lawyers would love to wear sweatpants, but they wear suits so the judge will take them seriously. ELENA: Go on. LYDIA: Really? So makeup makes you beautiful. Beauty gives you power, and that is why I never let anyone see me without it. ELENA: I just realized, my whole life I've never seen you without makeup. LYDIA: Yes, you have. My baby pictures. ELENA: Even in those you had your ears pierced. LYDIA Oh, without earrings I look ridiculous. But mija, por favor won't you just try it my way, huh? ELENA: I like what you said about power, so, all right, I'll give it a try. LYDIAL Ah! Gracías!gracías: thank you (Laughs) SCENE 6: THE ALAVREZ HOME (LIVING ROOM) (Alex and Penelope are eating breakfast. Lydia and Elena enter) LYDIA: Wonderful news. Elena can be in the Christmas card this year. PENELOPE: Oh, you look very nice. LYDIA: Thank you. PENELOPE: I meant her. LYDIA: What? She didn't do anything. (Alex stares at Elena) ELENA: What? Nothing. ALEX: Just, if you get hit with a hamburger today, it's gonna stick. PENELOPE: Oh, come on, Elena, it looks nice. You just look different. What is this? Wear-your-grandma-to-work day? I'm kidding! You look great. And whatever this is, good luck with it. ELENA: Well, what are you gonna do about Scott, the bobo? PENELOPE: Nothing, because he doesn't matter. I'm going straight to Dr. Berkowitz. Then I'll accomplish my goal, and Scott's burgundy-red Buick Regal, license plate 374 PCE will remain unharmed. LYDIA: (Hands her makeup) Just a little more rouge. PENELOPE: Ay, Mami, no. (Looks in the mirror) Damn it, you're right. (Penelope applies blush to Lydia) LYDIA: Oh, gracías. SCENE 7: DR. BERKOWITZ'S OFFICE (STAFF ROOM) (Lori is on the phone. Penelope is by the files. Dr. Berkowitz enters) LORI: (On the phone) Yeah, thank you so much. Have a nice day. PENELOPE: (To Dr. Berkowitz) Hey, I wanted to talk to you about my waiting room ideas from the meeting yesterday. (Scott enters from the waiting room) SCOTT: Hey, we have a waiting room full of patients out there who are very unhappy. PENELOPE: Sounds like there's a problem that a bad-ass spreadsheet could've fixed. LORI: When my dogs are upset, I rub their bellies. Should I? SCOTT: There's gotta be something we could do. Blue Sky, what if we stagger the appointments by just five minutes? People would wait less, and be so much happier when they see your handsome mug. DR. BERKOWITZ: Smart way to go! SCOTT: (Fist bumps) Boom. DR. BERKOWITZ: Boom! PENELOPE: Okay. I am not trying to turn this into an argument, but I said the same thing yesterday and nobody listened. SCOTT: I don't think that's exactly what you said. PENELOPE: No, that's exactly what I said, Scott. But maybe you didn't hear, because you were on your phone like now. SCOTT: Uh, what? PENELOPE: Yo voy a matar este hombre! Yo voy a matar este hombre!: "I am going to kill this man!" LORI: Huh? What does that mean? PENELOPE: I'm just thinking about lunch. I'm hungry. LORI: Oh. DR. BERKOWITZ: When it comes to ideas, no one's keeping score, but today, Scott wins! LYDIAL Oh, all right, I need to say something. I do.Okay, uh, Scott. Sometimes I've noticed, when I'm talking, you don't listen. I've let it go, but now I'm saying something professional in a professional manner. Professionally. SCOTT: I think what Penelope's trying to say Oh, my God! Stop saying what I am trying to say, you mansplaining, microaggressive, bobo cabrón!bobo cabrón: stupid bastard You're sexist, and I'm tired of letting it go! Does that make sense? DR. BERKOWITZ: Okay, lot of big feelings and a fertile area for what is now our biannual staff meeting. SCOTT: Hold up, Doc. You think I'm sexist? That's crazy. I love women. PENELOPE: It's got nothing to do with love. It's the way you act. You dismiss everything I say! SCOTT: Oh pssh! (WAVES HIS ARM) PENELOPE: (Scoffs) Yeah, you better be waving at someone you know. DR. BERKOWITZ: Guys, guys! Let's keep our anger where it belongs, with the patients! SCOTT: I don't know what you're complaining about. If anything, I'm the victim of reverse sexism. PENELOPE: What? SCOTT: I'm in a traditionally female-dominated profession, and if I had to diagnose what's happening, you're jealous because I'm killing it. PENELOPE: Oh, my God! That's insane! SCOTT: Okay, don't get hysterical. PENELOPE: Okay, you see that! That right there, that is sexist! You would never say that to Dr. Berkowitz! SCOTT: That's 'cause Dr. B's cool as a cuke. DR. BERKOWITZ: I'm about to cry. PENELOPE: I do everything around here, okay? I order office supplies, I call insurance companies, I even make the stupid coffee because yours sucks and Lori always burns herself. LORI: It never looks hot. SCOTT: How about all the times you take off early for your kids' appointments and I'm left to pick up the slack, because (Scoffs) moms are special? PENELOPE: What did you say? DR. BERKOWITZ: Uh-oh! I dropped my pen. Scott, could you go get that for me? PENELOPE: Moms are special! Because we have to work twice as hard. LORI: We really do! PENELOPE: Dogs are not children, Lori! Look, sometimes I do have to take time off because braces need tightening or because my kid's head is a, quote, "lice carnival" But I always make it up, and it is just as valid as you leaving early for Shark Week. SCOTT: All I'm saying is we're equal. We all work hard. We all make the same $30 an hour. PENELOPE: 30 dollars an hour? He makes more than me? DR. BERKOWITZ: You know what? I think I'll get my pen. PENELOP: No, I'll get it -- on my way out, 'cause I am leaving. DR. BERKOWITZ: Penelope! PENELOPE: No. Since I'm obviously not appreciated around here, I am going to cut my salary by 100%. SCOTT: I think she's trying to say she's quitting. PENELOPE: Shut up, Scott! But, yes, I quit. (PENELOPE LEAVES THE ROOM, THEN OPENS THE WINDOW) PENELOPE: I'm sorry, Lori. Your dogs are lovely. SCENE 8: THE ALVAREZ HOME (LIVING ROOM) (SCHNEIDER PREPARES TO LEAVE THE APARTMENT AS LYDIA GIVES HIM A BAG OF SUGAR) SCHNEIDER: Thanks for the azúcar. LYDIA: (Laughs) Your accent is still... no good. SCHNEIDER: But my salsa moves are, thanks to you. My date's such a huge success, it's still happening. LYDIA: Oh, I can't wait to meet her. SCHNEIDER: Eh, you probably won't. (Schneider leaves as Elena and Alex enters. Elena is not wearing any makeup. ELENA: Hey. ALEX: Hey. LYDIA: Oh what happened to your face? ELENA: Um, I took the makeup off after first period, because people were staring at me and all these boys were talking to me, which is the last thing I want. LYDIA: I don't understand any words you are saying to me. ALEX: It was terrible. My friends were calling her names like cute and pretty. I'm the pretty one in this family. LYDIA: Yes, you are, papito. Elena, I thought you were finally listening to me. ELENA: I did listen to you, Abuelita. And I listened to Mom, too. I was very professional. I smiled and nodded and was nice to everyone. (Lydia gives her a thumbs up) ALEX: It looked really unnatural. (Alex leaves) ELENA: I mean, some people still called me Garbage Girl, but I just went (smiles and nods) When inside, I was thinking (Punches her fist) So, thank you. LYDIA: Oh! You're welcome, mija. So, tomorrow, we try the makeup again? ELENA: No, Abuelita, I tried it and I didn't like it. LYDIA: Oh, honey. This morning I saw what you could be. The granddaughter I have always wanted. ELENA: I wish you would've said that in Spanish, so I didn't understand it. LYDIA: Oh, niña,niña: girl no! No, I didn't mean it like that. No, no. ELENA: You know, you use makeup like armor because it makes you comfortable. Well, this is how I feel comfortable. I like the way I am, even if you don't. LYDIA: Elena... (Elena leaves. Penelope enters.) PENELOPE: Mami, I did something terrible. LYDIA: It's okay, I have a shovel. PENELOPE: Wait, what? Wait, what do you think I did? LYDIA: It doesn't matter, amor. No one will ever know. PENELOPE: Mami, I quit my job. LYDIA: I don't understand. The job ended? PENELOPE: No, it didn't end. LYDIA: Did your boss die? PENELOPE: No. LYDIA: Was there a fire? Scandal? Was he a sex offender and they closed down the business because of the shame? PENELOPE: No! LYDIA: I have just said all the reasons! PENELOPE: I quit my job because I found out that comemierdacomemierda: shit-eater. Scott makes more than I do, and he's only been there one month. LYDIA: Oh, so you quit because of principles. (Penelope nods) Are you crazy? PENELOPE: I know, I know. I did exactly what I told Elena not to do. I yelled, I screamed, and it felt great. But, now, we're all gonna have to live in the car. (Somebody knocks on the door) LYDIA: It's open! (Dr. Berkowitz enters) DR. BERKOWITZ: Penelope? Oh, hello, Lydia. You look lovely, as always. LYDIA: I know. I will let you two talk. (Lydia leaves) PENELOPE: What's up? DR. BERKOWITZ: Penelope, please, come back to work. I'm beggin' you. I can't run the office without you. PENELOPE: You're just saying that to be nice. DR. BERKOWITZ: No, I'm not! I need you. PENELOPE: Five bucks more an hour. That guy. DR. BERKOWITZ: Well, he's a good nurse but it wasn't right. Wasn't right. But in my defense he did ask for more than you did, and I have a lot of trouble saying no. That's why Lori works with us. PENELOPE: That mystery's solved. To be honest, I don't know if it's a woman thing or what. I didn't even think about negotiating. I was newly separated. I really needed a job. You said, "Do you want one?" I said, "Yes." DR. BERKOWITZ: And you see, he made me feel that somehow I was lucky to have him. I even gave him my parking spot. PENELOPE: Oh, so the red Buick is yours? Good to know. DR. BERKOWITZ: But I'm sorry, and it was nothing personal. And you deserve more. How about this? How about this? What if I give you a raise, and you make the same amount as Scott? PENELOPE: Plus a dollar more an hour. DR. BERKOWITZ: Done. PENELOPE: Two dollars more an hour and Scott starts pulling his weight? DR. BERKOWITZ: Done. PENELOPE: Which he's never gonna do, so let's make it three dollars an hour. DR. BERKOWITZ: Done! Please? PENELOPE: Okay. Okay. That was fun. And I have to admit, Scott is not a terrible nurse. He's good with the patients, you know? He's got a charm that I do not understand. DR. BERKOWITZ: Well, he's got that jock thing going on. I think that's what seduced me. You know, all the nicknames and the fist bumps I guess I got caught up in the bromance. PENELOPE: I get it. No, I don't get it at all. But I get it. DR. BERKOWITZ: So, are we good? PENELOPE: Yes. DR. BERKOWITZ: (Holds his fist out) Boom? PENELOPE: Yeah, I don't do that. I do this. (Penelope hugs Dr. Berkowitz. SCENE 8: THE ALVAREZ HOME (ELENA'S ROOM) (The room is dark. Elena is in bed. Lydia enters. LYDIA: Are you asleep, mi amor? ELENA: Abuelita, no. We're not doing this again. LYDIA: No, no. I'm not here to make you up. I'm here to do this. (Turns on the light, revealing her bare face. She takes off her glasses) This is me. No armor. ELENA: I think you look beautiful. LYDIA: Aw. I hate it. This is how you feel when you're wearing makeup? ELENA: Yeah, it is. LYDIA: Then I understand, and I will never bother you about that again. Except for your quinces. ELENA: And I'm okay with that. LYDIA: You know, this is the only time anyone has ever seen me without makeup. ELENA: I'm honored. LYDIA: Well, one time your abuelo came home early and saw me, but as soon as I realized, I went out the window. I assume he thought I was an intruder. We never spoke of it. ELENA: Are you wearing a little mascara? LYDIA: No! (LYDIA TURNS OFF THE LIGHT AND LEAVES) THE END Translations Category:Transcript